


澳耀 | 弱点

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	澳耀 | 弱点

衣摆化作轻盈尾羽，缓慢扫过皮肤，在更紧密接触的那一刻变成细小电流，不讲道理地钻进敏感的感官。  
王濠镜缓慢挑开王耀的衣服，棉质睡衣的下摆在此前的玩笑逗弄里翻起来些许，露出底下小片皮肤；指尖挑起的动作刻意拉长了节奏，睡衣终于被翻折更多，那截腰线也总算得以大方展露，还留有抓挠玩闹之下的淡红，连当下细微的震颤，也像是残存的某种余韵。  
王濠镜使些力气撑在了王耀身上，一对琥珀仍是安静且沉稳地望着他，而一旦指尖再碰上腰侧，琥珀便闪出带有光泽的裂纹，展露潜藏在表面以下的颤动涟漪。王耀的呼吸也开始急促，却没再像之前被挠痒时喊他别闹，而是在进展到此种氛围里，对下一步动作的默许，甚至鼓励。  
借着这般默许和等待，有额发垂下点在小腹上，很轻，却始终带痒，每一处接触到的小点都在加重蹿起的电流。而将这刺激拨到开关最大处的，是突然落下的吻，比发丝触碰还轻，替代了指尖柔软的摩挲，却带出难描摹的珍重。  
掌心小心按在腰侧，再往上爬能挨到肋骨边缘，隔着棉质的柔软褶皱，真切感受手底下温热实在的跳动。王濠镜低头，看着自己伸开的五指贴在王耀腰部，再往上，肤色面积随衣摆敞开而延伸得更多，能用手心丈量出一大片拥抱时无尽的暖热。连亲吻都不够，只想沉溺于无限贴近的相拥，或是带着玩笑意味、轻挠这块平日藏匿于西装下只为他所知的敏感带，用王耀难抵抗怕痒本能的微颤感知下一步该亲吻哪处，而现在被痒意刺激着歪躺的王耀，在电流的间隙，借由微弱的颤抖，径直把王濠镜拉下来，果断地给了他一个吻。

王濠镜发现王耀这处“弱点”的契机，纯属偶然。  
亲密中对施下力道的把控出于欲望和理智的游走，情欲里数倍放大的感官让人追求更热切的互相占有；而王濠镜常在过后的潮湿气氛里，指尖触碰痕迹，想王耀对他此番举动的一贯纵容未免太放任。留下的星点互相交叠延伸出长线条，让他一下便联想到与王耀的缠绕。火再次烧起来，蹿到指尖却被硬生生放轻，手掌下方的皮肤已经开始轻微颤抖。  
他忽然发现王耀的呼吸竟又变重，不是全然的急促，更像是一种忍耐；他亦不知出于何种指使，仿佛是凭直觉本能般，在王耀腰上用掌心擦过几道，王耀的反应却更大，甚至飞快翻身侧躺去躲避，绷住的嘴角最终还是溢出些气音，王耀去看再次撑上来的王濠镜，像在疑惑他不按套路的出牌。  
而结果是王濠镜还是没能忍住，确实是发现了新大陆，轻缓的抓挠换来王耀难掩饰的笑声，冲淡了情事过后的倦怠。王濠镜甚至无法遏制亲吻的冲动，濡湿落在痕迹上方，沿腰线延伸，在这片秘密一样的皮肤上留下独有的吻痕。  
轻柔的抚摸似逗弄小猫，连带着啃咬也有了玩笑捉弄的意味。笑意和恼意一同涌入，染红了王耀的耳垂，甚至笑到轻咳顺气，把整个人的线条都印得绵软；而王濠镜便在这样的场景里松懈，飞快被王耀反抓住手，王耀跨坐在他身上居高临下，痒意刺激带来的笑未完全褪去，王耀在那个瞬间笑得格外得意：啧，让你还笑。

但王濠镜对此处的钟爱已注定刻在之后的情事里。  
他喜欢埋在腰间舔吻，获得的满足感不亚于抵在王耀肩窝柔软磨蹭带来的热爱。初次发现时的新奇逐渐转化为难以言状的情愫，王耀对他这种举动依旧是纵容的态度，习惯了王濠镜在欢爱里演示字面意义的爱不释手，也习惯了自己被轻缓爱抚触碰这处便会有更大反应，路线蜿蜒，往下触及至小腹，往后便拖长至腰背，绕出同心的绳结。  
挠痒玩笑的动作总是带着更重的孩子气意味，王濠镜并不常有这种稚气举动，拥抱则显得自然许多，是亲密接触里的必修课，王耀回应他，安静地感受手臂搭在腰背之上，温暖且稳固，与自己给出的别无二致。  
只是这次的拥抱未免太长，休假宅家带来的慵懒感削去些许敏锐，直到后知后觉地发现对方指尖已按在了腰上，痒意已让王耀微微弓了身，就近瘫在沙发上试图借力，王濠镜也顺势跟了过去。  
王濠镜并不摆出大幅度动作为难他，但柔缓的触摸俨然足够考验忍耐度。往日欢爱里靠在他腰后的掐按在此刻成了再温柔不过的爱抚，继而把王耀推倒躺在沙发上，却是继续抱着他，头发蹭过这片敏感的土地，奇异的、暖和的电流再次奔向王耀，调出熟悉的片段回忆，过往绵软的后劲似乎在此时一并向他挤来，让他甘愿在沙发上忍着笑去躲突如其来的刺激。  
他歪靠着沙发，马尾已有些散乱，仰头眯起眼睛看着身上人，眼尾还氲着些忍笑时的泪花。他顺顺气，挑眉问王濠镜怎么还没玩够，王濠镜却默不作声，用控制着力度的揉捏，替代了回答——王耀被这触碰激得突然咬起嘴，最终还是没能逃过，往一侧缩去，却被王濠镜按住。  
王濠镜紧紧揽住他，手贴在衣摆上，抚摸依旧很轻，但欲念悄然变重。指尖沿着衣服褶皱蜿蜒盘旋探向腰侧，依然是熟悉的暖热，微微施力，再次抱紧了被捉住弱点的王耀。落在唇瓣上的吻一触即分，额头在之后相贴，太难细说定义其中的亲密意味，王濠镜闭着眼，鼻尖也两相点触，仿若留下专属的刻印。  
王耀不等他下一个动作，先给了他一个深吻。他自己亦觉得沉醉，似每一次枕在床单绣成的山川褶皱上，手指没入王濠镜发间，等待着被唇舌追逐充盈时带来的更多暖热。这之后会是手和腿带来的不同摩擦，用皮肤的贴合一再宣告钟爱，或急或缓，少不了用手去度量，把带出的细微颤动都一一纳入。  
轻按在小腹边上的手停得有些久。王濠镜有些出神地看着自己的手，太熟悉的肌肉纹理就在指缝下方伸展，好似都把握在自己手里。  
手背上突然递来对方的体温，王濠镜回过神，见王耀扣进指缝与他贴合。他又笑笑，示意王耀抬抬腰；王耀当真支起身子使力，却是再次与他热吻，把王濠镜的手，放到了自己腰上。

FIN.

2020-10-28


End file.
